


La luna, las estrellas y la flor más bella

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Los tres se aman claroquesí, Multi, No tiene mucho sentido pero vivan los novios, OT3, Polyamory, no mas algo que quise escribir porque el dibujo bello de Lore me inspiró, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Incluso teniendo una hermosa relación de pareja, para Hitoka y Tadashi eso no es suficiente. Algo les falta, o más bien, alguien.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	La luna, las estrellas y la flor más bella

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot está inspirado en el maravilloso arte de LoreShin, aquí les dejo el link para que lo aprecien.
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

Hitoka y Tadashi estaban en una relación. 

Luego de años dejando que aquellos latentes sentimientos germinen poco a poco, estos finalmente florecieron, haciendo que Hitoka y Tadashi decidan darse una oportunidad de vivir su amor.

Por semanas todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Yachi y Yamaguchi se sentían muy felices el uno con el otro… Hasta cierto punto. La verdad era que, por muy dichosos que estuvieran, también se sentían incompletos. Algo les faltaba, o más bien,  _ alguien  _ les faltaba.

No supieron identificar cuál era aquella pieza faltante en su “perfecta” relación si no hasta que las reuniones con cierta persona les recordaba el verdadero significado de felicidad. Desde que comenzó a haber cierto grado de confianza entre los tres, era costumbre de Yachi y Yamaguchi el estar uno a cada lado de Tsukishima. No importaba cuándo ni dónde, ambos caminaban junto a su querido rubio amargado. Lo mejor de ello era que Tsukishima jamás los apartaba. Podía quejarse al comienzo, pero terminaba cediendo por la ternura y cariño de los otros dos. Ante ello, y a pesar de gustarse el uno al otro, lo único que Yachi y Yamaguchi podían hacer era lanzarse unas miradas cómplices de satisfacción. 

Sin embargo, desde que ambos habían decidido estar juntos, esas miradas complacientes pasaron a ser miradas de traición e inseguridad. Ahora era solo Hitoka y Yamaguchi, ¿verdad? Por más que quisieran, ellos no podían incluir a Kei en sus planes como antes. Habían escalado hasta el punto de una relación, dejando al rubio en simplemente la barrera de la amistad. Los límites no los ponían ellos, sino lo establecido de lo que supuestamente debía ser una relación de pareja. 

¿Y qué podían hacer Kei al respecto? Nada en lo absoluto. Solo se dedicaría a observar cómo lo que antes era un perfecto “3” pasaba a ser un simple “2+1”. Él no tenía el derecho de reclamar, porque eso no era correcto, porque eso no era de su incumbencia. Nada les dolía más a Hitoka y a Tadashi que el ver a Kei alejarse de su lado, ya que él se veía en la obligación de darles su “espacio de pareja”. 

Creyeron que era por “haber roto” aquella amistad de tres, pero no fue así. Incluso retomando las usuales salidas de antes, las cosas no se sentían igual. Sobre todo porque los mismos abrazos, sonrisas y ligeras caricias ya no estaban presentes. Los debían limitar, otra vez, porque eso estaba mal, porque la pareja ahí estaba conformada solo por Yachi y Yamaguchi, sin Tsukishima.

Por eso, y después de darle mil vueltas al asunto, ambos sabían que era momento de hacer algo. Se citaron en un parque, un par de horas antes de la “salida como amigos” que tendrían con Tsukishima después. Comenzaron hablando de varias cosas en general, y luego recordaron la época en la que todos eran unos jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria, hasta llegar a la actualidad, complementando a esa plática la manera en la que se sentía en esos momentos. Era ahora o nunca.

—Hitoka…

—Tadashi…

—Yo te amo…

—… Pero...

—… También amo a Kei.

Y lo dijeron, los dos al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de un gesto de sorpresa o de espanto, en sus rostros solo estaba una sonrisa sincera. De todos modos, no había necesidad de sorprenderse, porque ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Si bien Yachi se sentía feliz con Yamaguchi, debido a que él era uno de los chicos que más la había animado y apoyado a lo largo de su vida, aquello no estaba completo. Incluso si Yamaguchi quería tanto a Yachi, especialmente por ser ella una de las dos personas en apreciar todo el cariño y ternura que podía ofrecer, algo faltaba… Aquellas bellas sonrisas que Tsukishima tantas veces les había dedicado estando los dos a su lado, ese Tsukishima que hacía todo por darles el mismo apoyo y cariño que ellos necesitaban, inclusive si no siempre lo demostraba de forma perfecta. Pero estaba bien, porque él solo lo manifestaba con Yamaguchi y Yachi, y ellos estaban ahí para recibirlo. Eso era lo que ellos  _ amaban _ de todas formas.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y Tsukishima finalmente llegó. Ni Yachi ni Yamaguchi quisieron esperar más tiempo. Ya bastante se habían castigado durante esas semanas de rígida abstinencia en cuanto al chico. En cuanto vieron a Tsukishima acercarse al lugar, ambos corrieron a su encuentro. Yamaguchi lo abrazó por la espalda, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsukishima, mientras que Yachi lo recibió del otro lado, envolviendo sus brazos de frente y descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. En el acto, Yachi y Yamaguchi entrelazaron sus manos el uno con el otro, complementando así el gesto a la perfección.

—Tsukki…

—… Lamentamos la espera —susurraron los dos, sintiéndose relajados ante el calor y aroma de la tercera persona.

Y es que así debían ser las cosas, Los tres juntos, como siempre había sido. Fue un error intentar dividir algo que desde el comienzo se había consolidado como una hermosa y perfecta trinidad. Eso sí era lo correcto, tal y como ellos lo querían. Ahora, estaban completos. 

Tsukishima no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en un instante ya tenía a esos dos pegados a su cuerpo. Le habría gustado tener la voluntad de negarse y alejarlos, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no pudo. De todos modos, ¿quién era él para rechazar eso que tanto estaban anhelando? Cuando se enteró de que los dos lo habían apartado, sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado lo más importante,  _ los dos  _ más importantes. Ahora que los tenía de regreso, no podía dejarlos ir otra vez. Además, eran dos contra uno en ese momento; dos que lo invitaban a ser tres nuevamente.

Ya estaba decidido. No tenían nada más que temer o debatir —al menos entre ellos tres—. Por supuesto, les surgieron muchas dudas al respecto. ¿Cómo lo debían manejar? En su caso, ¿qué se suponía que era lo correcto? No iban a quedarse con las dudas, y tras una ardua investigación sobre el tema, llegaron a una conclusión: no había una forma, patrón o regla específica que debían seguir. Ninguna relación era igual a la otra, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de dos personas, y para ellos tres no era la excepción. Lo único que necesitaban era: confianza, honestidad, dignidad, respeto y sobre todo, amor. Todo eso ya lo tenían, ¿qué más debían pedir? Kei, Tadashi y Hitoka eran libres de vivir su amor como ellos quisieran, siempre y cuando los tres estuvieran conscientes. En ese sentido, lo que dijeran los demás ya era un tema muy aparte que tendrían que superar, pero que por ese instante pasaba a segundo plano.

Es por eso que ahora estaban ahí, en medio de esa habitación. Era una velada perfecta. Los tres habían salido a disfrutar, y ahora estaban a punto de concluir la noche de la mejor forma posible: amándose entre ellos.

¿Estaban nerviosos o avergonzados? Por supuesto. Tanto como una pareja de dos podría estarlo cuando decide juntarse en cuerpo y el alma también. Su caso no era distinto por el simple hecho de ser tres. Sentían y experimentaban exactamente las mismas sensaciones que los demás. 

En ese instante, Hitoka estaba al medio, rodeada por los dos hombres que más amaba: Kei y Tadashi. Ambos querían hacer sentir a su amada segura y protegida, como una bella flor nocturna que florece ante la cálida y tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas. 

Decidieron no esperar ni un minuto más para consumar su amor. No se podían resistir a la tentación que tenían frente a ellos al ver sus cuerpos desnudos: las diminutas y bonitas pecas recorriendo el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, la pálida y sonrojada piel de Tsukishima, e incluso un claro pero coqueto lunar adornando uno de los pechos del delicado cuerpo de Yachi. Con solo un poco más de acercamiento y los primeros toques entre ellos, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo daban paso a sensaciones más reconfortantes como el placer, el deleite y la pasión. 

Esa noche, ellos comprendieron que en verdad no necesitaban atormentarse por decidir quedarse en un par. No podían ser solo Tsukishima y Yachi, tampoco simplemente Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, ni menos reducirlo a solo Yachi y Yamaguchi. Debían ser los tres. 

Esa noche, en lugar de hacer la guerra; Kei, Tadashi y Hitoka, hicieron el amor. 
    
    
    • ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❤ˎˊ˗

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Disculpen el título y final medio culer0s, y también perdón por la "poesía" barata del medio ah. Lore y yo amamos mucho esta ship, y cuando me mostró el preview de su fanarts no pude evitar hacerle un pequeño drabble, so here we are. Además, quiero agradecerle por permitirme publicar esta historia junto a su hermoso dibujo. Muchas gracias, Lore. ❤️  
> Es cortito, pero con muhco cariño. Eso sería todo. Cualquier comentario, crítica, consejo y opinión es más que bienvenido. Nos vemos.


End file.
